FALSA DECLARACION
by catumy
Summary: A Inuyasha las palabras no se le dan bien... Alguien puede querer acudir en su ayuda. ONESHOT


**Los personajes no me perteneces, ni tampoco la historia original. Estas lineas están escritas sin ánimo de lucro, para todo el que le apetezca leer. **

**FALSA DECLARACIÓN**

**Por Catumy**

Me encontraba mirando atentamente el correr de las aguas del arroyo cuando sentí un ruidito a mi espalda. No me moví, pues sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo que él apareciera. Nuestras peleas seguían siendo épicas, pero la verdad era que no solían durar demasiado. Acerqué las rodillas a mi pecho y las abracé con ambos brazos, ocultándole mi rostro al mundo. No quería que él viera la diminuta sonrisa que adornaba mis labios, feliz al comprobar nuevamente que era capaz de dejar el orgullo a un lado y venir a hacer las paces conmigo. Había cambiado mucho en esos tres años.

Lo hubiera abrazado, pero no estaba del todo segura de como se hubiera tomado mi atrevimiento. Las cosas eran completamente diferentes en el Sengoku a como lo eran en mi propia época. Tenía que contenerme si no quería que él saliera espantado.

- Kagome – lo escuché llamarme, y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral. Adoraba esa forma suya de pronunciar mi nombre, con suavidad, acariciando las letras.

Un suspiro fue mi respuesta; él lo escucharía sin problema.

- Hay algo que me gustaría decirte. - Susurró, mientras me regalaba una tímida caricia en el hombro, jugando de forma casual con los rizos que se mecían suavemente mecidos por la brisa.

Levanté la cabeza, primero poco a poco y luego de golpe, irguiendo el cuello y la espalda. Él estaba a mi lado, muy cerca. Casi podía notar el calor de su piel junto a la mía a pesar de que en ese momento no me estaba tocando.

Inuyasha. Con su cuerpo atlético agazapado a mi lado, sus cabellos alborotados del color de la plata recién pulida y sus ojos, esos ojos capaces de convertir mis huesos en lava fundida… Desvié mis ojos de forma apenas imperceptible a sus labios, a sabiendas que él lo notaría, esperando un sonrojo por su parte que nunca llegó. Extrañada, volví a mirarlo a los ojos. Su ceño lucía diferente, mucho menos fruncido que de costumbre.

- Inuyasha, ¿qué…? – me interrumpió colocando sus dedos sobre mis labios, suavemente. Mi corazón empezó a tamborilear con alegría en mi pecho ¿Sería él capaz de escucharlo?

- Kagome – otra vez mi nombre, tragué saliva – Perdóname por ser tan idiota.

- ¿Qué? – logré mascullar, distraída como estaba en las lagunas de sus ojos y en el calor de sus dedos sobre mis labios.

- Sé que a veces me comporto como un tonto, no tengo en cuenta tus sentimientos y soy incapaz de decirte lo que siento por ti pero… - habló tan rápido que casi me costó trabajo seguirle ¿A qué venía todo eso? Hizo una pausa, escuchando a su alrededor y luego habló con más seguridad – Pero no aguanto más, Kagome.

- Inuyasha – la taquicardia en mi pecho estaba empeorando seriamente, sobre todo cuando él colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros, manteniéndome cerca de su cuerpo e impidiendo que me moviera. ¡Ja! Como si hubiera otro lugar en el mundo en el que me gustaría estar que no fuera a su lado.

- Eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo – sus manos resbalaron por mis brazos, hasta entrelazar nuestros dedos – Nunca me perdonaré las veces que te hice llorar y el no haberte demostrado lo importante que eres para mí.

Tomé aire al percibir que me estaba ahogando por no respirar. Me forcé a realizar un parpadeo o dos. Aquello no podía estar pasando ¿Inuyasha se estaba declarando? ¿Era el fin del mundo?

Se acercó todavía más a mí, su haori rozaba las ropas de sacerdotisa que llevaba desde que había regresado al Sengoku. Parpadeé con fuerza, deseando no bizquear en un momento como ese.

- Kagome… ¿quieres…? – todo mi cuerpo estaba en tensión, preparándome para lo que suponía que él iba a decirme - ¿quieres… tener un hijo conmigo?

- ¡¿Qué?! – hice el gesto de empujarle mientras que él daba un respingo, aparentemente sorprendido por sus propias palabras. Pero recuperó la compostura a toda velocidad y sus manos volaron hasta mi cabeza, manteniéndome sujeta y clavando sus ojos en los míos.

- ¡Kagome! – Me llamó, como si la frase anterior nunca hubiera escapado de sus labios. Inmediatamente, su voz volvió a ser casi un ronroneo – Eres tan bonita – sus pulgares se deslizaron por mi mandíbula, en una caricia que me dejó la boca seca – No puedo vivir sin ti…

¡Se estaba declarando! Algo en mi cerebro empezó a lanzar fuegos artificiales mientras volaba el confeti y la serpentina ¡Se estaba declarando! Solo faltaba un romántico hilo musical de fondo y un beso de película… pero cuando hice el gesto de inclinarme hacia él para unir mis labios a los de Inuyasha, una voz ronca a mis espaldas logró sacarme del trance en el que me encontraba.

- ¡Kagome! – Alguien me llamaba a voz en grito, como si fuera una cualquiera - ¡¿Qué mierda significa esto?!

Me incorporé, sorprendida. Inuyasha parecía nervioso, me había soltado inmediatamente y sudaba profusamente. Me volteé para ver quien acababa de entrar en escena.

Era Inuyasha.

¿Cómo?

A su lado, una confundida Sango miraba a uno y otro hanyou, sin comprender mejor que yo lo que ocurría . Aferró el Hiraikotsu con fuerza, preparada para entrar a la batalla en cualquier momento.

A mi lado, el primer Inuyasha había retrocedido un paso y miraba alrededor probablemente en busca de una ruta de escape. El segundo Inuyasha, en cambio, avanzaba dando grandes zancadas y destilaba furia por todos sus poros. Sin poder evitarlo, me situé en medio de los dos hanyous, dispuesta a aclarar las cosas sin que hubiera derramamiento de sangre. El segundo Inuyasha se detuvo abruptamente.

- ¡Aparta Kagome! – otra vez me hablaba en ese tono, mordiendo las palabras, mientras que hacía un gesto para agarrarme por el brazo.

El primer Inuyasha reaccionó rápidamente, estirando de mis ropas y obligándome a colocarme a su lado.

- ¡Déjala! – Gruñó - ¡Kagome es mía!

- ¡Ni en tus sueños desgraciado! – el segundo Inuyasha mostró los colmillos, furioso. Sango se acercaba cuidadosamente, atenta al peligro que suponían dos Inuyashas enfrentándose.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunté, pero, al parecer, los dos hanyous estaban demasiado ocupados gritándose toda clase de insultos y amenazas como para preocuparse por lo que yo tuviera que decirles. Mi paciencia llegó a su límite- ¡INUYASHA!

- ¡QUE! – gritaron los dos, molestos por la interrupción. Malditos machos.

- Suficiente, voy a acabar contigo – amenazó el segundo Inuyasha, desenvainando la Tessaiga con un movimiento limpio.

- Ja-ja-ja – el primer Inuyasha estalló en una risa sospechosamente débil y temblorosa – Vuelve a guardar esa espada de pacotilla si no quieres que te haga pedacitos, ¡pulgoso!

Los ojos del segundo Inuyasha lanzaron chispas de pura furia. Parecía dispuesto a destruir medio bosque si no hacíamos algo al respecto. Sin pararme a pensarlo, me situé delante del primer Inuyasha, formando una barrera con mi propio cuerpo.

- ¡Un momento! – grité, obligándole a detenerse. Quería respuestas antes que nada - ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

Luego todo sucedió como a cámara lenta. Una mano estaba en mi trasero, palpando y acariciando mis curvas. La mano del primer Inuyasha. Lancé un chillido y me aparté. El segundo Inuyasha levantó la espada por encima de su cabeza.

- ¡Te mataré! – movió un pie hacia delante. No le di tiempo a más, actué por puro instinto.

- ¡OSUWARI! – chillé con todas mis fuerzas, profundamente avergonzada por haber sido manoseada en público y sin mi consentimiento.

Pero, para mi sorpresa, el que cayó al suelo víctima del conjuro del collar de dominación fue el segundo Inuyasha.

El silencio se instaló entre los tres que quedábamos de pie. Sango se puso en guardia y yo lancé al primer Inuyasha una mirada que hubiera congelado el mismísimo infierno. El impostor se rascó la frente, sabiéndose descubierto.

- ¡Ha faltado tan poco! – Se lamentó, negando con la cabeza – Lo siento Kagome, solo queríamos ayudar.

- ¿Queríamos?

Se oyó una especie de "pufff" y todo se llenó de humo. El segundo Inuyasha, es decir, el verdadero, comenzaba a levantarse del suelo cuando aquella neblina se despejó y pudimos ver a los culpables del engaño.

Shippo.

Miroku.

Si en la vida he tenido ganas de gritar hasta quedarme afónica, ése era el momento.

Los dos lucían miradas de cordero degollado, queriendo sin duda ablandar nuestros corazones. Sobre sus frentes descansaban unas hojas verdes, de aquellas que solía utilizar Shippo en sus ilusiones de demonio zorro. Inuyasha se lanzó sobre ellos y repartió algunos golpes. Las mujeres no nos inmutamos, se lo tenían merecido ¿verdad? Luego los obligó a arrodillarse ante nosotras.

- ¿A qué ha venido esta farsa? – los acusó Sango, aunque su mirada estaba clavada en su golpeado esposo.

- ¡Es culpa de Inuyasha! – gritó Shippo, ganándose otro golpe por parte del hanyou - ¡Es cierto!

- ¡Déjate de estupideces Shippo! – lo amenazó Inuyasha, mostrándole el puño apretado.

Después de algunas amenazas y dos o tres golpes más, acabaron confesando que, cansados de ver como Inuyasha y yo discutíamos sin parar, habían tenido la brillante idea de intervenir para echarnos una mano. Así que, aprovechando que Shippo había progresado notablemente en sus habilidades en el manejo de las ilusiones, decidieron combinarse para hacerse pasar por el mismísimo Inuyasha.

La idea original era pedirme perdón y dejar caer algunas palabras bonitas para regalarme los oídos pero ambos habían acabado metiéndose demasiado en el papel que representaban. Luego, al aparecer el verdadero Inuyasha, habían querido disimular para que no los descubriéramos. Obviamente, les había salido el tiro por la culata.

Yo iba encajando cosas en mi mente. Así que cuando 'Inuyasha' me había pedido perdón por ser un idiota y no sé cuántas cosas más, era Shippo el que hablaba. Y lo de "¿quieres tener un hijo conmigo?", sin duda era obra de Miroku, no hacía falta ser ningún genio para saberlo. También comprendí que cuando el falso Inuyasha parecía escuchar su entorno, significaba que mis dos supuestos amigos estaban discutiendo sobre que decirme y cómo hacerlo. Y la mano en mi trasero…

Indignada y avergonzada por lo sucedido, me acerqué un paso a ellos, que se tensaron al ver la expresión de mi cara. Gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus frentes mientras se inclinaban pegando la frente en el suelo, suplicando mis disculpas. Miré de reojo a Inuyasha, y él me miró a mí. Nos entendimos sin necesidad de decir nada.

- Inuyasha, ¿quieres ocuparte tú?

- Será un placer – empezó a hacer sonar sus nudillos y una sonrisa malvada adornó su rostro.

- Deja algo para Sango. – sugerí, segura de que a mi amiga le encantaría poner las manos encima de su esposo tras enterarse de que había vuelto a sus antiguas mañas.

Horas después, Miroku y Shippo descansaban en la cabaña del monje tras haber sido curadas sus heridas. Tras disculparse varias decenas de veces con Sango, Inuyasha y conmigo misma, decidimos hacer el esfuerzo de perdonarlos. Luego juraron solemnemente que no volverían a meterse en asuntos ajenos. Les creímos sin dudar.

Inuyasha se había vuelto condenadamente fuerte en esos años de ausencia y se había ocupado de hacérselo saber a los dos compinches. Seguro que en adelante se cuidaban mucho más de no molestarlo. O a mí, por la cuenta que les traía.

Tras una tranquila cena en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, decidí salir a pasear un rato para estirar las piernas antes de acostarnos. La noche era clara y se veían una gran cantidad de estrellas, lo que me hizo felicitarme una vez más por haber elegido el Sengoku para vivir. Caminé hacia el Goshimboku por costumbre, deseando encontrarme allí con Inuyasha, como íbamos haciendo cada noche desde mi regreso.

Me esperaba sentado en una de sus ramas, como siempre, haciéndose el duro. Sonreí para mis adentros y esperé a que hablara mientras buscaba un hueco entre las gruesas raíces del árbol del tiempo. Probablemente discutiríamos un poco antes de que él bajara del árbol, lo cual no era nada nuevo. Luego, con un poco de suerte, me subiría a su rama predilecta y permaneceríamos en silencio, hombro con hombro, hasta que llegara la hora de retirarnos a dormir. Y, si se alineaban los astros, quizás me regalaría esa noche un abrazo o una palabra cariñosa.

No podía pedirle más a mi tímido y tradicional hanyou.

- ¿Qué te han dicho esos dos cuando estabais a solas en el bosque? – Farfulló Inuyasha, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Pues sí que le debía preocupar el asunto cuando se atrevía a preguntármelo a mí directamente.

Suspiré. Habían dicho que era maravillosa, bonita, que no podían vivir sin mí… pero todo aquello carecía de sentido si no era él quien lo decía.

- Solo eran palabras bonitas. – me encogí de hombros.

- ¡Keh! – Se burló Inuyasha, siempre bajo el cobijo de las ramas del Goshimboku - ¿Unas cuantas palabras bonitas han bastado para que les hicieras ojitos?

Me levanté de golpe y le busqué con la mirada, pero estaba bien escondido el maldito.

- ¡Pensaba que eras tú! – soné tan indignada como me sentía en realidad - ¡Así que era a TI a quien hacia ojitos!

Lo escuché tartamudear en voz baja. Sin duda había esperado una ofensa por mi parte y estaba preparado para lanzarme una réplica aguda, pero mis palabras le habían desarmado por un instante. Luego volvió a hablar, aunque con un tono algo más suave.

- Mira que no darte cuenta de que te estaban engañando, deberías haberlo notado en seguida.

Sabía que sus palabras ácidas eran su forma de protegerse de una intimidad a la que todavía no estaba del todo acostumbrado. Así pues, no me ofendí, sino que opté por tomar el mando y llevar la conversación hacia donde a mí me interesaba.

- Tienes razón, debería haberlo sabido – me acomodé contra el tronco del Goshimboku y solté un suspiro relajado – Después de todo, tu nunca me dices palabras bonitas.

- ¡Como si las necesitaras! – ladró. Me quedé callada a posta, esperando.

Permaneció en silencio unos minutos, pero yo casi podía escuchar los engranajes de su cabeza funcionando a toda velocidad. Poco después, lo escuché moverse y saltar al suelo, cerca de donde yo estaba sentada. Caminó entre las raíces y se acuclilló a mi lado, sin mirarme en ningún momento. Todavía tardó unos minutos más en hablar.

- Kagome ... ¿Las necesitas?

Sonreí para mí misma ¿Necesitaba palabras hermosas, declaraciones románticas, promesas de amor eterno? Sacudí la cabeza. Inuyasha no era de ésos y yo me había enamorado de él sabiéndolo, así que era absurdo pretender cambiarlo.

- No, no las necesito.

- Las palabras no se me dan bien – levanté la mirada para mirarlo. No es que me estuviera diciendo nada nuevo, la verdad, pero decidí esperar a que continuara hablando - Prefiero actuar.

Tras su afirmación, se movió como un relámpago, deslizando un brazo en mi espalda y el otro bajo mis rodillas, dio un salto que nos elevó a ambos a las gruesas ramas del Goshimboku. De la impresión, me había agarrado al cuello de Inuyasha, pero ningún sonido de miedo salió de mi garganta. Estaba completamente segura en sus brazos, sin ninguna duda. Aproveché la situación para esconder mi cara en el hueco de su cuello, dejando que mi nariz tocara su piel.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre una rama y me situó entre sus piernas, sujetándome con sus fuertes manos para que no corriera peligro de caer. La posición me sorprendió, ya que normalmente él me colocaba a su lado, no frente a él. Pero la sorpresa duró solo el segundo que me llevó reaccionar antes de acurrucarme en su pecho, sintiendo el latido de su corazón bajo la palma de mi mano.

Lo sentí aspirar sobre mi cabeza, recreándose en el olor de mis cabellos y fingí no haberme dado cuenta. Inuyasha se avergonzaría si hacía algún comentario al respecto, y yo no tenía ninguna intención de romper el momento de intimidad que acababa de crearse entre nosotros.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos en silencio, abrazados, disfrutando simplemente de la mutua compañía. Noté que mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Pero, aun medio dormida, pude escuchar su voz, tan clara para mí como un faro en medio de la oscuridad.

- Te protegeré con mi vida. – susurró, apretando ligeramente su abrazo y repitiendo la promesa que me había hecho años atrás. Sonreí. Sin ninguna duda, ése era el verdadero Inuyasha.

- Yo también te quiero.

Él se quedó rígido por un momento, para relajarse casi en seguida. Lo sentí apoyar su mejilla contra mi cabeza y su respiración suave y acompasada movió mi flequillo.

**FIN**

**Lo siento, pero las declaraciones empalagosas y los 'te amo' ... creo que no le pegan nada a Inuyasha! **

**Quería disculparme por ser tan irregular a la hora de actualizar, así que he garabateado estas líneas con una idea absurda que rodaba por mi cabeza. No será una obra maestra, pero a mi el resultado me gusta, sin demasiadas complicaciones. Espero que os haya gustado y que me lo hagais saber! **

**Gracias por leer**

**Besos, catumy**

**PD. He intentado corregir un par de errores que mi corrector habia pasado por alto (gracias por avisarme chicas!), no se como fueron a parar palabras en ingles en la historia, a mi me sacas del tipico "hello, my name is" y ya me pierdo!**


End file.
